Twisted Pleasure
by An Outcast's Shadow
Summary: -Raven was kissing her… And she hadn’t pushed him away yet…- Van's dead, and Raven's moving in... Will Fiona give in?
1. Dangerous time

_Wolfy - I got this Idea during school, yes, A Fiona and Raven pairing, it's going to be either a long one, IF I CAN GET MORE ThEN FIVE REVEIWS!!  
Or this is the only thing that I will post of it.  
_**_Yes with the reveiw thing, It can even be the same one person Reveiwing it five times TT  
_**_Yes I'm trying to get Fiona's mood after loseing Van, because hell! This is how my story will work.  
XD now please rate and reveiw, All I need is five, I will be kind and say two is enough! But with two, I need one other person to also reveiw...  
By the way, I'm thinking of putting things like Bloopers in one of my stories...so yeah...  
_**_  
_**

* * *

**_Tick – Tock_**

Staring at the floor, sitting on the edge of the bed, my wrists rested on my knees. My legs spread comfortably apart my back was hunched and I was relaxed in this position.  
Closing my heavy eyes I listened carefully to the noise around me.

**_Tick – Tock_**

The pendulum swung, keeping a steady beat for every second. The grandfather Clock never missed it's count, Dragging me into its calm beat.  
Like a human's heart.

**_Tick – Tock._**

I could feel myself losing concentration.  
Losing to the hypnotizing beat, like a steady metronome listening more carefully to other noises, I could hear across from me the soft clanking of water hitting the metal base of the sink.

**_Drip, Tick - Tock, Drip_**

this new beat brought me back into a small quality of concentration.  
But as fast as it came I knew I would lose this concentration to the new beat.

**_Drip, Tick - Tock, Drip_**

what is the point anymore?  
Time never dies, but human's and living creatures do.  
What is the meaning of life when we all end up the same?  
Time, Time can only do the same thing every day every second.  
Keep a beat, while we out of a routine die.

**_Drip, Tick - Tock, Drip_**

would this clock ever die? Would time freeze one day? And leave human's to live forever, never growing older, never dying, but we'd all be frozen.  
Without time, walking wouldn't happen, doors wouldn't open.  
Everything in life had a beat.

**_Drip, Tick - , Drip_**

I lifted my heavy head, my puffy red eyes, looked at the clock.  
You can't redo what has already happened in time.  
No matter how hard someone tries to, time just keeps moving forward.  
Unless, because every hour…no, that's insane talk.

**_Drip… Drip_**

I stood up, my legs shook in weakness, and I moved slowly to the clock.  
My body, was sore stiff: lifeless almost,  
I watched the frozen face, with the frozen hands and closed my weary eyes, blocking out the tears.  
I felt so weak, my energy was so low from lack of food, sleep and a proper day without crying.  
The time frozen on the clocks face was 12:00 Am, the day was Valentines morning.

**_Drip…. Drip….CRASH_**

I can't handle it anymore  
Losing him, he was the only thing that I loved, that I needed now he's gone.  
I couldn't save him, neither could Zeke.  
Why did Van have to? Why did he need to?  
Raven that last fight between them, Raven won.  
Now, Thanks to Raven, Van has left this world.  
I watched the shattered pieces fall and I crumbled to the ground next to them, tears rolled down my pale white skin onto the carpeted floor.

**_Drip… Drip_**

I picked up one of the shards and held in between my thumb and index finger, thinking of how many ways to use it.  
Each one was ending my life.  
Then the thought occurred to me.  
Raven did this, he should pay, he has to pay for what he did to Van!  
What he did to me!

**_Drip… Drip_**

I pushed myself up, I was so weak from exhaustion that my body hardly could stand on its own anymore. I stood on some glass, and I didn't feel the cuts being made the bottom of my feet.  
Gripping to the wall, I walked closer to the door, and I leaned against the door frame.  
I opened the door slowly, and I looked outside.  
It was so much duller then it used to be.  
I walked out.

I heard nothing, no dripping, only the soft padding of my feet, on the stone floors.  
Zeke was resting in mine and van's old room; I felt tears spring to my eyes at the memories of van 

popped into my head.  
I was alone now; everything I loved has been lost.  
Thanks to that stupid….idiot?  
Raven, will pay, I swear on it.  
I walked over to the captive criminals, and stopped at the three gated one.  
Looking into the cell I saw the man, lying on the bed.  
He didn't look over, and his breathing was even.  
He looked so peaceful, not expecting what I was going to do to him!

**_Clank_**

I undid the first lock; still watching Raven, and locked it behind me, before I did the second gates lock.  
Eventually I got to the last lock, and stared at the man in front of me.  
He still hasn't moved, and the clanking of the locks must have been loud in the dead silent halls.  
My throat was dry, and I felt my eye lids become heavier, all I could think about was curling up and sleeping forever.  
But I had to get this done; I walked over to Raven's sleeping form.  
Holding the glass in my hand, I went to cut his neck.  
But I didn't have enough force.  
Unknown to me, I only felt his death like grip grab my wrist, and he flipped me into the wall in front of him, onto the same hard bed. The force of the flip caused me to let go of the keys, Clanking to the stone ground, my vision was lost because I lost breathe as I hit beside the male.  
Raven was snarling dangerously; I felt his warm breath on my freezing skin.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

* * *

_Wolfy- I think I like this one, Randomness and Enhanced...  
If you've read thi sand acctually liked it...  
I know people that Write a hell of a lot better then me, and you should go read:  
ShadowRebirth37's stuff really good!  
And my friend who is just uploading, and-wanting-me-to-upload-her-stuff-that-wont-get-reveiwed-by-anyone-else-but-me- and-Who-wont-give-me-her-name- for-this-site!_

YES I'm slightly angry that you have to acctualy PUT RATE AND REVEIW for people to acctually reveiw, or you have to acctually, force people to read your things because hell.  
I only have one person reveiwing my things...  
With I like but...please people if you read even a sentance of my things...please reveiw, even if it':  
**I hate this story so much, take it off you colorfull launguage nOOb!**


	2. When we leave

Another chapter, and thank you three people who reviewed...  
I'm haveing issues because I suck at grammer...  
And I want this story to actually make sense.  
Please Rate, review or help me out with grammar...  
I'd also if you'd like me to write one of my stories in 'your pov.' Pm me if you want or leave a review of your ideas.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked again, when I didn't respond.  
My ruby eyes transfixed on his pale face and fear seemed to hold me.  
His violate eyes glared into mine as if trying to get my thought's out of me; by boring his angry eyes into my skull.  
I felt his anger surging through my veins, but his eyes:  
They looked so dead, as if the male himself was dead.  
His pale skin and black hair didn't help the effect of him looking dead.  
I felt sick, being so close to the male, I shuddered in fear, and Raven smirked.  
"What where you going to do? You weak girl!" Raven chuckled his eyes staring into mine, and I felt my energy was almost out, blinking weakly I could hardly keep my eyes open.  
"You're so weak, I bet the blade wouldn't have cut my skin even if you put all your weight on it." Raven mocked, grabbing my neck with his hand and I let out a pathetic whimper, closing my eyes, I prayed he'd have some mercy and crush my throat and skull, which he wouldn't.  
Gasping for breath, as his grip began tightening more than before, I opened my eyes, and saw his expressionless face his eyes were staring into my ruby eyes again.  
Then without warning, he let go of my throat and tilted his head slightly to the gates behind him.  
Coughing and rubbing my sore neck, I tried to sit up on the hard bed, which barley held both of us.  
Raven growled: deeply in his throat, glaring at me before he got up and grabbed the keys off the ground. Allowing me to sit up fully.  
"Get up." Raven growled, and grabbed my hand, pulling me onto my weak legs. Raven, once I was standing up: pulled me to the gates and began opening them.

**Don – Don – Don – Don**

The siren rang out down the halls, warning people a prisoner had escaped, and Raven was a fast walker.  
Getting across the halls and opening the door leading to the black organoid. Shadow was on the ground chained in heavy Irons.  
When hearing Raven Shadow looked up and growled in happiness.  
A button was on the side, along with A few machine guns, just in case Shadow got out.  
Raven then released Shadow, by pressing the button. Raven did this still not letting me go.  
Shadow got up and roared loudly, stretching his Wings, and sore limbs, He nuzzled Raven lightly while Raven held me closer and was grabbing a gun off the shelf.

**Don – Don – Don – Don**

I was being pulled down the halls towards the Zoids hanger.  
I tried to pull away but, Raven didn't budge or have issues with dragging me towards the hanger.  
I couldn't fight his death like grip as he dragged me down the halls, Shadow following up, I was surprised that no-one was trying to stop us, when I realized, they have been.  
I was just so Tired I hadn't seen Raven was holding me in front of him, protecting himself with my body.

**Don – Don – Don – Don**

"Raven put you're Hand's up-" One officer yelled from the crowds, and was cut off By Raven's cold voice yelling back.  
"I'll shoot her!" Raven growled. "If I'm killed or injured, then Shadow will take her life. " Raven growled deeper flashing his eyes at the Guardian force team.  
No-one doubted Raven would kill Fiona; he killed Van with ease, and many others of his victims were all killed heartlessly, Irvine, Moonbay, Thomas, Karl and others from the team with Van all stared helplessly at Fiona. Zeke was resting in the room, as Shadow went hard on Zeke and Fiona almost lost Zeke as well.  
The issue was now; would he kill Fiona even if they didn't harm him?  
Shadow walked behind Raven wings out and Protecting Raven's back from any harm.  
"Once I'm out of here, I will free her, and she will be alive." Raven growled " So put down you're weapons, Or I will kill her ."  
It was a hard decision, but they did so anyway, and let Raven walk by, it was a hard choice, as he was meant to die in a few days from the death sentence.

**Don – Don – Don – Don**

Being dropped into a command wolf I felt my head spinning.  
Raven got in the pilot seat, and stared the zoid. Shadow entered the core and I felt sicker.  
I could tell Raven was smirking, in satisfaction that I came to use, and he knew I may come in use later.  
Taking off, I let out a gurgled cry.  
I wasn't prepared, and my headache already was pounding.  
Then slowly everything went to black, as I lost feeling and consciousness.

**Silence.  
**

'Zeke.' Fiona's last thought drifted from her mind to her Organoid.  
And Red eyes opened in the pitch black room, the silver body wasn't seen as the Organoid tried getting up, It's body was connected to wires checking the Organoids Vital signs and a few of the wires snapped.  
Fiona was going from Zeke's mind, and Zeke was becoming worried of where she was, and why she was gone.  
Letting out a screech into the dark room, Zeke broke the other Wires, and fell off his bed, that he was being tested and cared for on.  
Zeke, felt pain surge through his body, as he hit the stone ground, and ignoring the pain Zeke tried to get up.  
Shaking his silver head, Zeke Let out another Roar and tested out his boosters, before he closed his Red eyes, and then called for Fiona once more.  
'Fiona….where are you Fiona?'

* * *

Rate and review please  
-Wolfy.


	3. All has fallen

Heya, Wolfy again.  
yeah, This story or Chapter doesn't contain Fiona right now because guess what!  
SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS!  
Sorry.  
Angry right now, so yeah.  
I do not own Zoids, but I do own the manga and Aime because I bought them from stores!

Please rate and Review.

* * *

Raven glanced back at the girl in the cock pit behind him.  
He wasn't worried, but as a hostage Fiona had to be alive, or else he'd be killed on the spot.  
Not that in zoids it mattered; Raven was the best pilot and knew how to pilot any zoid, it seemed almost programmed into him.  
Raven shuddered at that ghastly thought and before he knew it something cold, sad and the emotion fury filled his heart yet again. It was the thought of a close friend. Raven's eyes moved forward and he was looking out of the orange colored glass and out to the sandy wasteland that he was passing by with a fast speed.

Reese; just today, Reese was given the death sentence; Raven had to go back for her.

But he had just gotten out and they had moved her to a new location, probably to perform nasty experiments on her and Specula. Not that they didn't have Fiona and Zeke to do that on!  
But Van was most likely protecting Fiona.  
Gripping the controls tightly Raven could feel his rage boiling at the idea's a close friend was being put through.

_'Calm down.' _Shadow said softly, knowing Raven's temper could be their next downfall if they got into a fight with the Guardian force.  
Raven against his emotions, tried to relax, and calm down, it was obvious that he wasn't relaxing by the tension in his arms and upper torso.  
Looking back once more, Raven snarled at the girl in the seat behind him before facing ahead of him, with a glare plastered on his face.  
The moon's where rising which meant it was close to midnight; Raven needed supplies to keep him and his hostage alive and knew that the zoids supply cabinet was probably empty.

"Shadow, we have to get supplies." Raven said, his face was emotionless as he was staring off into the dark desert.

* * *

"What? We have to go after him!" Thomas Schubaltz cried at his older brother, Karl: Who seemed as much devastated as his brother was.

"Raven will kill her if we follow; he's heading towards the nearest town, probably to get supplies. I've contacted the guardian force down there, to try and catch him when he leaves the town." Karl said, sharply at his brother, who growled in distrust.

"If Van was here!" Thomas snapped, hitting his clenching hand onto the desk, Karl looked up and Irvine glared at Thomas.

"Thomas, calm down, Fiona will be fine!" Karl snapped, standing up. His chair screeched across the stone floors. The older man, stepped out from behind the desk, and stood next to his younger brother.

"How do you know!? For all we know Raven could be-" Thomas, was saying in a desperate whiny voice, that was getting on everyone's nerves.

"SHUT IT! YOU WHINING WIMP!" Irvine snapped, cutting Thomas off and standing up while he said it. Glaring at Thomas he said in a calmer but fiercer tone. "Do not be a fool and believe that you are the only one in this room that gives a damn about Fiona!" Irvine growled.  
Thomas stared at the angry rebel, and had his mouth slightly open in shock.  
It was really hard on everyone that they had to let Raven take Fiona, but they hoped she'd be okay.

After all, this is Fiona they were talking about.

Moonbay, was keeping her feeling's at bay, which was hard on the loud mouthed, blunt girl.  
Moonbay, knew how hard Van's death was on Fiona, because the two of them where in love.  
Feeling sick of the thoughts as to why Fiona went after Raven, Moonbay stood up.

"I'm…going to go check on Zeke." Moonbay said softly, looking at the group of angry males, and then turning on her heels, she walked out of the room, which used to be a fighting ring, but was now silently watching the female retreat out of the room.

* * *

Zeke, opened his eyes, and scanned the room; Fiona had now been out of Range for too long, which Zeke felt the weight of pain, and loneliness.  
He knew she wasn't dead, as the call that Fiona made was a cry for help and not a goodbye.  
Zeke, looked around the dark room, before his red eyes stared at the windows leading to the balcony, he had one shot, at throwing his body into the glass to shatter it.

**Zeke had a plan.**

Starting up his boosters, Zeke, kept them at a low hum, trying to build up speed, he was weak still from the fight, against Shadow.  
Growling, Zeke let out a roar, before, the boosters went fully charged, and he flew at the glass.  
Zeke, still being quite weak; still managed to shatter the glass, but he landed on the balcony outside the window in a crumpled heap of Silver metal.  
Looking at the sky Zeke growled softly and sadly knowing, he didn't have enough power to keep going, and he couldn't last on pure determination, as that was only twenty-five percent of this job.  
Hearing the door open behind him Zeke looked at Moonbay, who gave him a questioning look, before her face softened.  
"You want to go find her…don't you boy?" Moonbay asked, smiling at Zeke, who looking back at the stars, and tried to get up off the balcony ground.  
"Zeke, you know you need more rest." Moonbay said softly, watching the silver beast.

_'Moonbay….by the time I'm fully healed it may be too late…' _Zeke growled softly at Moonbay, before the growl turned into a soft whimper._ 'Where is she Moonbay?' _Zeke asked seeing Moonbay's eyes hold sadness.

"Raven…took her." came the soft reply from the human.

* * *

Yay!  
I have a feeling this chapter sucked mor ethen the others...Btw, I already have the ending in mind XD

oh well...  
Rate and Reveiw.  
Wolfy.


	4. In broken homes

Wolfy here again, been away for a while.  
'sigh'  
Took off the reveiwers blocking thing that doesn't let unknown or un regestered people to reveiw.  
So please reveiw, and rate.  
Or just read and reveiw please.  
this chapters not the best, but i beleive the next one may be better or worse...  
Hopefully better.

**It doesn't help when no-one reveiws and tells me what's going wrong!  
**

* * *

**  
THUD**

Fiona gasped in pain, and tried to bring herself up, but her weak arm's couldn't support her weight. Pain shot through Fiona's lungs every time she breathed in or out.  
Shaking Fiona could hear her every breath, and how horse and dry it sounded.  
Raven dropped next to her, he landed gracefully on his feet without showing any sign of over balancing.  
Looking down at the Girl in pain, Raven knelt to Fiona, his gloved hands rested on his knees and he watched her for a few silent moments. Listening to her labored breathing.  
"Come on, Get up." He said, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her up with him. Raven seemed to almost be kind, well kinder than normal.  
Fiona tried to stand, but almost collapsed a few times.  
Raven grabbed Fiona's arm loosely, pulling her next to him, and keeping her standing.  
"Where…are we?" Fiona asked softly, Raven pretended not to hear her soft question, looking around before he let go of her arm and dropped down a ledge. "Come on Fiona." Raven said, beginning to walk away. And Fiona looked down the ledge.

* * *

Raven looked back hearing a sickening thud of flesh hitting something with force.  
Looking Back Raven noticed.  
Fiona was purposely harming herself, by dropping off the ledges by falling forward or backwards.  
Raven didn't think Fiona had this much courage, for someone so shy and thick brained; she did have enough courage to hurt herself.  
Raven dropped off the next ledge, and looked up, Fiona's eyes were closed, and Raven just wanted to scare her slightly.  
When she jumped off, Raven caught her, in his Arm's and held her, before letting her feet drop, and grabbed her wrist.  
Fiona had the look of confusion and surprise on her face.  
Why was Raven acting like this? Fiona thought questioningly.

* * *

Raven walked over to a shop, the shop looked old, with a few wood pieces un hinging and hadn't been re-painted in years from the look of it, old paint was showing the wood color under it's dark red colored paint. Much like many of the other houses and shops.  
Kids ran around chasing balls, mud and dirt covered what clothes didn't cover. Parents watched from the fences of their houses, some wore wide brimmed hats. Other Parents where pulling weeds, or shopping themselves.  
Fiona followed Raven into the shop; she knew if she Ran, Raven would send Shadow after her.  
Looking around the shop Fiona took notice that the shop didn't have much of a food range, but it was a still good range of fruits and vegetables.  
Raven was grabbing items off the shelf, and the shop keeper didn't mind that Raven was in the shop.  
Fiona figured the shop keeper didn't know who Raven was.  
Or the shopkeeper was too scared to do anything about it.

Fiona looked down the Aisle she was on, and looked at the food range. Raven walked beside her holding a shopping basket.  
Reaching over her head Fiona saw him grab canned foods.  
Fiona knew she was smaller the Raven, but her 5'5 Form didn't match with his 6'somthing form. And Him standing near her Made Fiona feel as if she was being stalked or loomed over.  
"Grab something Fiona." Raven said his voice was calm and bored, nexct to the dazed girl.  
"Huh?" Fiona asked in her normal way.  
"Grab something, you're looking like an idiot just standing there." Raven said while throwing something into the basket.  
Fiona reached out and grabbed a bar of chocolate, looking back at Raven, who didn't seem to notice what she grabbed.  
He soon looked over, and shook his head, no amusement played on his face. Raven grabbed the bar out of Fiona's hands, looked at the back of the bar before throwing it into the basket.  
Walking over to the counter, Fiona followed behind the taller male.  
Wondering about his sudden change in mood.  
One moment he's threatening to take her life, and now, it was as if she was willingly going along with Raven for the ride.

* * *

Okay, I'm goign to really wait for three reveiwers before posting the next chapter...  
Yeah I get bored and write...

RATE, READ & REVEIW!!


	5. A Hollow Town

Another chapter, waited for that other reveiw.  
LOL  
Thanks for reading this.  
Rate and review.

* * *

Fiona was watching her captor it was an odd sight. Raven once out of the shop he got hit in the back of the head with the ball a few kids where playing with, and Raven looked at the kids an amused smile on his face. Before placing the bags next to Fiona, and kicking the ball towards the kids.  
forcing him into the game, the kids managed to convince Raven into playing with them.  
Fiona watched the man with a soft expression on her face, she was sitting on a chair outside the shop, out of the sun's rays, it was still cool in the day since it hasn't reached ten am yet.  
Raven had one of the kids on his back, and he was playing with a few of the kids.  
Fiona couldn't understand it, as she watched Raven and listened to the kids playing with him, she now realized.  
This place didn't fear Raven, _because they all knew him_.

Raven looked over at Fiona, from time to time to make sure she hadn't run off.  
He still needed her, to save Reese then he could kill or return her.  
She wouldn't be his burden anymore, after getting Reese.  
Looking back at the kids who were still running around and trying to get goals in this odd game of soccer and basket ball combined. Raven put down the kid from his shoulders; the kid was becoming impatient with Raven's constantly stopping and starting.  
The kid ran off to join his friends, and Raven walked over to Fiona, who didn't move at his presence.  
"You've been here before haven't you?" Fiona asked softly, and Raven looked at her, then proceeded to pick up the bags, without showing any signs of responding.  
"Why don't you talk?" Fiona asked softly, watching Raven bend down and pick up the bags.  
When the man finally stood up, he looked Fiona in the eyes.  
Grunting the man turned on his heels, walking towards a house. "Fiona, come on." He said in a cold but soft tone.  
A few kids grabbed Fiona's arms and pulled her after Raven, to the house. A white picket fence surrounded the house with a locking gate; the garden seemed to be well taken care of for people who didn't seem to live in the deserted house. The windows leading outside from the kitchen were clean but old paint was chipping off the house. The wooden porch seemed to creak with each step Fiona and the kids took, Raven was unlocking the door the two bags in his hands.

* * *

Fiona looked around the house; the inside was a deep shade of cream, with a hint of blue on the corner edges of the ceiling. Stairs lead to an upper part of the house from the door entrance, and Fiona looked around the entrance itself a mahogany brown door was behind her, leading to the white picket fence. Raven took off his shoes and holding the bags walked into a side room, leading to the kitchen.  
Fiona took off her shoes, and followed Raven.  
Looking around, Fiona was surprised to see a kitchen with a sink and appliances.  
"We'll be staying here for a few days." Raven said calmly, placing the food into their rightful places of the small kitchen. She looked around it, the same colors but the lights had an interesting design from the base, and obviously a lot of work was put into this house.  
Fiona nodded her head, feeling alone near Raven, but Fiona heard Raven mutter something to himself, pulling out a few items that he obviously didn't buy; and the shop keeper must have placed in his bag on purpose.  
"Fiona." Raven said, looking at her. "Can you paint?" Raven asked, his eyes stared at her, intently in a 

way that made Fiona feel petite and insignificant to Raven.  
Fiona nodded her head, before down casting her eyes to the white and striped black tiles on the floor.  
Raven grunted again, before saying.  
"You were dying for a conversation before, and now all you can do is nod you're head when I start talking to you." Raven growled, placing the last cans of food away and looked at her again. Shaking his head in disappointment he looked out the window leading to the streets from the bench and sink of the kitchen.  
Fiona watched him, he seemed calmer and at peace with himself, but his eyes told a different story.  
" You're worried." Fiona said softly, causing Raven to look at her in surprise.  
" What would I, Raven be worried about?" Raven growled turning his head back to looking outside.  
"Many things, you seem to care for this village or small town." Fiona responded, following his gaze.  
"Also, if you had no other reason to keep me here you would have already killed me or gotten rid of me." Fiona said softly.  
Raven looked at her in a different way, no longer did she hold the smaller, stupider place he thought she had in his presence.  
"Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought…" he muttered and with that, he walked past Fiona.  
"I'll give you a tour around the house." Raven said looking back at her.

* * *

Fiona looked around the room; she was sitting on an extra bed in a child's room. The roof had pink and blue paint around the ledges leaving an inch from the Ceiling. The blank white walls had no dints or holes and eventually she felt herself looking out her new window.  
She was looking up at the sky; white clouds seemed so far apart and so far away from her. Fiona wanted to one day touch the fluffy soft white looking clouds they were all she had right now, she felt alone; she was alone in the house.  
She looked out into the sand's wishing she could see the guardian force coming to find her.  
She was unsure why they haven't found her as of yet.  
She got up and walked to the window and looked down at the streets, people where talking-to Raven, who was petting shadow.  
Fiona couldn't understand why they didn't fear Raven as of yet, he was the known killer of Zi.

Fiona saw that a woman handed Raven a Box of something, and smiling at Raven, Fiona saw as Raven looked back at the house, he too was smiling, and talking.  
Which was an odd sight in itself, Raven smiling, he looked up and the smile dropped when Fiona's and his Eyes met.  
Raven looked back at the crowd, tilting his head down slightly almost like a bow; Raven began walking back towards the house.  
Shadow followed closely behind Raven, his tail wagging happily, holding a can of paint in his Black snout.

* * *

What are they goign to do? why did raven's mood chang suddenly.  
I guess you guys are smart enough to figured it out.  
yeah...please at least review it...

Wolfy


	6. Come find me

This will most likely be the longest chapter.  
The Raven and Fiona talk, may seem weird but bare with me.  
It is needed for this Fic's plot.  
**I DO NOT OWN ZOIDS!** this site is called fanfiction, and I would beleive that fan fiction, Is fans writing fiction on fiction.

* * *

Fiona was lost into her thoughts, into her dark memories.  
She was thinking of the man, she was in love with.  
Van, before he was killed, he had that playful grin, glee was in his eyes, and he laughed at Fiona's insecurities.  
_"I'll come back." He said confidently. "Raven won't kill me! He never has and never will."_  
Fiona wished she had tried to stop him, held him back: Whispered a lie to save him.  
But she didn't know, how could they, the fight was going well for van when, Raven's Genobreaker went berserk.

* * *

The knock at the door, made Fiona jump, but she knew who it was, so she didn't respond.  
Raven sighed and walked in holding the box. Walking over to the bed, he placed the box next to Fiona.  
"Why?" Fiona asked softly, and Raven looked at her.  
She was still looking out the window just now on the bed. "Why haven't they found me yet?" Fiona asked and Raven knew who _**they**_ were.  
"Because I don't want them to." Raven responded, his voice held no known emotion to Fiona, she looked at him puzzled, Raven watched her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The cave we went through before, I left the Genobreaker there. So when they found it, we'd be closer to the other town." Raven responded. "This town isn't on the map."  
Fiona remembered the long hike, through a cave, crawling and pushing her way through smaller damper caves before they reached this well hidden town.  
Fiona felt dirty remembering what they both went through, but it now dawned on her why all the people in this town where dirty.  
Shadow walked in and looked at the two, giving a small hum, Raven looked back at the black organoid.  
"Come here Shadow." Raven said, and the organoid walked over carefully, when he reached Raven: Raven began petting the Organoid, reminding Fiona of Zeke.  
Letting a few tears fall, she knew it was pointless to try and stop herself from crying.  
Raven watched her for a few seconds, and Shadow cocked his head at the girls soft sobs.  
"W-why? Why d-did this have to ha-happen?" Fiona sobbed. "Why did I Ha-have to get stuck with my lovers nemesis? W-why did you kill Van?" Fiona shook in both anger and sadness.  
"I didn't mean to." Raven said, his voice was soft. Causing Fiona to look up, tears fell freely from her red eyes, the tears against her eyes made them look like blood.  
Seeing her questioning look Raven continued. "I didn't mean to kill Van, It was an accident. All this time, under Prozen's command I believed Van had to die for Prozen, to help Prozen." Raven shook his head. "Then it became a personal goal to kill van, I have to admit, I believed it was Van's fault for everything, Van's fault for it raining, Van's fault for it being too hot during the day."  
"If you wanted to kill him, then-"  
"I didn't, not that time, when I finally woke up from the day dream of it being van's fault, I wanted to redeem myself, the deal to Van during out fight was, if I won I would join the guardian force willingly. If he won, he could give me a fitting punishment for my crimes." Raven looked down, he was leaning against the wall.  
"But what he said to me, made me lose it."

_Raven smirked, his normal smirk. And Shadow in the core let out a soft growl.  
"I'm not cocky; I just don't think I'll lose." Another growl caused Raven to freeze. "I am not going to__** let**__ him win Shadow!" Raven cried in anger that his best friend believed he was going to just give in.  
But he knew, deep down, he knew.  
He wanted Van to win; he wanted to be killed for his crimes, punished in a fitting way.  
Van while beating Raven, couldn't think of anything, but winning was feeling good and making Van extremely confident.  
"What's wrong Raven? Not trying?"  
Raven didn't respond because he knew he wasn't trying.  
Van had to think of another way to get Raven to try, and his eyes flickered down the Reese watching the fight._  
_"You may become off the hook at my command, but Reese can't be let off freely." Van said, not sure if this would work.  
"What do you mean Flyhight?" Raven growled, dangerously.  
"Reese will still get the death penalty even if you don't."  
"Why? She's done nothing Wrong! I should get the death penalty, not her!" Raven cried.  
"That's the just system for you Raven."  
"Screw it Van." Raven growled, in his mind he was wishing for the man in front of him to just disappear, for the guardian force to vanish.  
For justice to go away._

"I didn't think the Genobreaker would follow what was in my head; I didn't think he'd do what I wished for." Raven said, he was looking down, his arms folded across his chest.  
Wanting to get off that subject, off from crying anymore over Van She asked, wiping her eyes.  
"Why doesn't this town fear you?" Raven looked up, at that question.  
"I used to come here allot, when I didn't have homework to hand in, or I didn't have a mission to go on, Or Karl wasn't looking for me. Sometimes I'd come here to relax and do community work." Raven muttered. "Even if I didn't know why I liked it here."  
"But you know now right?"  
"This….used to be my home town, my childhood house is near these caves." Raven responded deadly calm. "Even if I couldn't remember my past, I always felt safe here."  
Fioan watched him calmly.  
"Do you trust anyone?" she asked, and Raven watched her.  
"Fiona, we could be married, and have known each other for years, and I still wouldn't tell you half of what I've been through." That statement answered her question.  
Fiona felt a twinge of guilt and looked at the box.  
"You asked me before if I could paint." Fiona said softly. "Why?"  
"These houses need repainting, rebuilding, and they need a new well." Raven said watching her.  
"When do we begin?" Fiona asked softly, and Raven looked at the box and back to Fiona.  
"We'll begin after you've gotten some old clothes on: there in the box." Raaven turned on his heel, to leave when He felt somethign odd.  
He hadn't noticed Fiona move at all, but feeling her arm's hug him from behind didn't scare him.  
But confused him to no end.

* * *

"Roger that Sir." The commander said into the microphone attached to his helmet, the radio was still beeping for incoming messages.  
"Come in, Pilot 45 over." A strong voice said to the pilot.  
"Pilot 45 here, over!" The Pilot said, checking the radar for any moving zoids.  
"Any sign of them? Pilot 45? Over!"  
"No, sign Sir. We lost them when they entered the caves. Over."

Karl sighed, and looked at Moonbay , Irvine Thomas and Dr.R. "Damn." He hissed before clicking the button to respond.  
"We're sending a search party over there; please read me the coordinates over." Karl said.  
"Cave S56°W Sir, and Caves S47°W, over." The man on the other line said in the redler.  
Karl sighed, Raven used to just disappear over there, and even Karl went after him once and still didn't know where the boy disappeared to.  
"We'll get Fiona soon." Karl said to the group watching the Major in both disbelief and hope.

* * *

YAY end of chapter!.  
READ AND REVEIW PLEASE!!


	7. The Lies

**After ****last Chapter, I left Ravena dn Fiona both onto a good note ^^  
With I'm sort of happy about. XD  
Btw, If people could pleasereveiw, it'd be slightly nice.... I can only get worse withoue people telling me what I'm doing wrong or right. T_T**_  
Thank you.  


* * *

_**I do not own Zoids....**_  


* * *

_

**The Lies:**

_Drip Drip Drip  
Fiona could hear the sound of oil and water dripping from the destroyed Zoid, as he was still partially alive.  
_

_"Van!? Where are you Van!?" Fiona cried running to the damaged Zoid on Moonbay's Gustav, Moonbay pulled it to a halt and looked down at the Worried girl, through her own tears.  
_

_"Fiona…He…Didn't make it." Moonbay said tears where coming down the older woman's face.  
_

_"No….Your lying Moonbay! Van's alive!" Fiona said softly covering her mouth she collapsed to her knees knowing what Moonbay said was true._

_ "And where's Raven?" Fiona asked softly.  
_

_"He's gone, he took off after he killed Van, Thomas and Irvine went after him."  
_

_"W…Why? Why would Raven do that!?" Fiona screamed and cried harder on the ground.  
Then Fiona felt the warm embrace of her friend and they cried together on the cold ground, listening to the sound of gun's, screams and the oil and water dripping softly in the background._

Fiona was looking at the white paint; her hand was shaking, at the memories of what Moonbay had told her. She could feel some people eyes on her and Fiona felt naked, as if people where mocking her.  
Her ruby colored eyes seemed to be dead, and didn't shine like normal.  
The only life she had was gone._  
_Fiona then began painting, ignoring the greedy eyes watching her every movement.  
Fiona even ignored the Glowing blue eyes following her every movement as she painted on the wall._  


* * *

  
_

'_Raven._' Shadow growled softly, not tearing his eyes off Fiona. '_What do you plan on doing to Fiona after we release Reese?_' Shadow asked, his tail flickered like a cats and his metallic growl was a calm even growl.

"Shadow, we stay on track to the plan." Raven said ignoring the sudden Glare from Shadow, and then the organoid growled.

"If that's not what you wanted to hear, then why did you ask knowing that was going to be my answer?" Raven asked calmly. Shadow flicked his tail spilling the paint onto Raven's pants, and Shadow walked off angrily.  
Raven glared down at the white spots on his lower thigh and Glared after the black organoid.  
Then Raven picked up the can and began painting with what was left, ignoring his own thoughts about how wrong the plan was.

* * *

Fiona was painting, her eyes transfixed on the brush and it's every hair, dripping with paint, as it brushed against the stones. Her ruby eyes didn't flicker up when hearing the metallic footsteps nearing closer to her frozen body.  
Fiona felt a soft nudge on her shoulder, and she looked over to fine two Icy blue eyes glowing back at her.

"Hello shadow." Fiona said rubbing his head softly. Shadow purred softly and looked into her eyes.

'_Fiona? Do you need _anything?' Shadow asked contently happy she was petting him.

"Raven didn't send you did he?" Fiona asked and kept petting Shadow, who nodded his head.

'Yeah, he did.' Shadow said, lying to Fiona, he knew he could lie to this ancient zoidian….but he didn't know for how long….

"Hm…really shadow?" Fiona asked and went back to painting, Shadow nudged her arm lightly wishing and silently begging for her to keep petting him. "Why would Raven do that?"

'_He'd not as cold hearted as you think._' Shadow said, as he stopped nudging her to look around them. Shadow flexed his claws and Shadow collapsed to lay down next to Fiona.  
Fiona froze, had she really believe Raven was cold hearted…well at one stage she did, and who would blame her for believing he was, after all he did to the world of Zi.  
Fiona sighed, and looked over towards Raven, who was painting with a child. His Violet eyes shone in the sun.  
And Fiona shook her head from thinking anything about Raven and his odd mood swings.

"I'll take water or something." Fiona muttered smiling at Shadow.

* * *

**OH tricked you to beleives Raven and Fiona may get togeather...well they will BUT nto now XD!**

_**REVEIW PLEASE!!!!**_


	8. Surrender

**  
I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING THIS EARLIER!!!!!!!!  
so i made this chapter longer....  
Please forgive me!**

* * *

  
After a few moments Fiona found herself staring up at the sun which was setting behind the large mountains, the sun had an orange-ish tinge. Fiona realized that the only way she'd be found by the guardian force was if they knew where this place was. Which was Doubtful, it had signs of being around longer then people realized it. Fiona's mind was drifting further and further into what people where doing without her there and if another people outside the bases where looking for her, only to be shaken back into reality, by an unknown hand.

"Miss?" A calm female voice asked softly, causing Fiona to turn her head violently to look up into the woman's eyes, Fiona's blond hair was greasy and didn't look clean, but Fiona's Red eyes matched the sun setting behind her.

"Raven has suggested I take you back to his house, where you can shower. Before you two go to sleep, Raven's known for leaving unexpectedly, so I'd take this offer." The woman said kindly smiling at Fiona.  
Fiona nodded her head unable to speak, before standing up, Fiona found in sitting in the position she had been for a few hours, she had lost feeling in her legs. Leaning against the wall, Fiona winced as she got the feeling of ants biting and nipping every spot of her legs, while they regained feeling.  
Fiona leaned her head against the wall, and prayed she didn't look as weak as she felt, but she doubted she looked anything less than weak, being a small female. Moonbay used to take pity on Fiona's build, which made Fiona feel worthless and looked over most the time. It's the reason Fiona loved hanging around Van, he treated her with respect, making her feel anything but worthless, weak and forgotten.  
A few tears began to fall down Fiona's pale cheeks, and she let out a soft sob.

"Miss, calm down, it's not that bad here." The woman, obviously thought Fiona was crying over what she was talking about and sounded offended. Fiona shook her head.

"I shouldn't be crying anymore over this." Fiona said ignoring the older woman and bites her lip lightly, so she didn't let out another sob. "Many people have had it worse than me." Fiona finished softly so the other woman couldn't hear her. Wiping her eyes, she smiled at the woman.

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just really upset right now." The woman smiled weakly pretending to understand the female before her and continued her chit-chat, while Fiona zoned back out into her own thoughts, not noticing the glare she was receiving from a black haired male.

* * *

Fiona walked into the small room, which was along one of the halls ways, the tiles on the floor, didn't change between the floor outside and inside the shower. No curtain or door blocked the two either. Across from the shower was a restroom. Starting the shower, Fiona felt the water and found it warm, not hot, and she only used the hot tap.  
Sighing she got in, and started to wash herself with the bar of homemade soap. Fiona found it odd, and realized the soap was a new bar, she also saw the shampoo and conditioner were also new and hardly used. Fiona couldn't help but feel paranoid; she was taking a shower in a house that belongs to a man who she knew nothing about.  
Apart from the basics like, he was 6-ish foot tall; pale skinned rare colored eyes, black hair and had a Zi mark, meaning someone in his family had zoidian blood in them. Also that he was a cold heartless killer.  
Fiona stopped herself, she actually didn't know anything about him, and couldn't say what he was and wasn't. He may have killed, but it didn't mean he enjoyed it…. Or him being heartless….  
After her shower Fiona felt no less dirtier then she had started, she still felt the dread of being weak and worthless from her own thoughts as they kept returning to the way she was treated by everyone. And figured she was just hurt that she hadn't been found yet.

_**-If Van was still alive, he would have found you already! But you were too weak to stop him anyway! Also, you've been taken and didn't fight back at all?!-**_

Fiona felt a large lump in her throat, one that she couldn't swallow, or get rid of, tears began swelling in her red eyes. Even her mind saw her faults, and her weaknesses. Fiona shook her head and walked over to the bed she was meant to have, it was becoming a cool night, the stars where beginning to appear in the cloudless sky that hung over the village. The houses where beginning to light candles outside their porches and inside.  
Fiona realized, the houses didn't hold electricity, the Showers water came from the towns' underground water storage, meaning showers where rare in the town.  
Fiona felt guilty realizing this. Fiona then shook her head again to clear her thoughts and looked at the pile of clothing Raven had put out for her, on the bed.  
It was her pink suit, which had been cleaned, and her new underwear. An emotion ran through her as she realized. Raven knew the color of underwear she was wearing. But Fiona couldn't pick out what emotion it was, so she named it as small dosage of fear!  
Sighing Fiona got dressed and began to dry her hair off with her towel, doing an effortless job she kept staring out the window, and keeping her mind off the things that were happening around her.  
She was sure the empty streets had hardly any sound apart from the occasional noise of a child running home.

* * *

Fiona didn't hear the door, open or see the dark figure leaning against the door frame, his black hair messily lay on his forehead, covering one of his eyes, and his head also cocked to one side rested on the wooden frame. Raven kept a straight face as he watched the zoning girl, who dried her hair, while staring off to the distance outside.  
Raven coughed letting his presence be known, and he wanted to see Fiona jump, but she didn't, only looked back for a few second before returning her gaze outside.

"Raven?" Fiona asked softly, her voice barely audible. "How long have you lived here for?" she asked, and Raven stared at her, trying to think to the first day he stayed there.

"I've been living here for almost two years." Raven said, and looked back at the blonde haired girl, who was now watching him.  
Her face seemed to hold no innocence, neither did her eyes, she seemed dead almost.  
Raven watched her for a few moments, before wanting to leave.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Raven said pushing himself into an upright position and walking backwards, Shadow, who had come up behind him, moved his tail; Causing Raven to trip. Fiona, did a Fiona like thing, and Ran over to the fallen male, who was glaring at his organoid.

"Shadow!?" Raven growled, sitting up, and rubbing his now bleeding arm.

"Raven are you okay?" Fiona asked. Knelling to Raven, and noticing his wounded arm. "You're hurt!" she gasped.  
Raven unused to the worry from another person stared at Fiona oddly.

"Why do **you** care?" Raven asked, softly. "It doesn't matter."

"Cause, it's bleeding." Fiona said watching his arm.

"**IT**, is my arm!" Raven said, watching her.

"And you're arm is bleeding." Fiona Said sternly, not liking this game of confusing Fiona, and took his arm, to examine it closer.  
Raven let her not sure why he did….  
it wasn't 'till she lifted the sleeve did Raven move her hands away, he knew she had already felt the scars on his wrists.

"You need to bandage it." Fiona said.

"No, I don't, it'll stop bleeding." Raven said standing up. Causing Fiona to look up at him, before she also stood up.

"you're arm had scars on it-"

Raven hated questions about his arms and their scars, so he shut her up.  
Fiona never expected to feel butterflies from someone else's lips against hers; Fiona's heart seemed to skip a beat, before she came to her senses.  
**_Raven was kissing her…._**  
**_And she hadn't pushed him away yet…._**  
Slamming her hands into his chest she pushed him away from her, and glared at him causing Raven to smirk.  
And Fiona slapped the smirk off his face, before she walked back into the room and slammed the door.  
Shadow stood there speechless, before he looked at Raven.

'You **deserved** that!' Shadow snapped, before he heard Raven chuckle. 'Oh god….he's become insane…'

"I'm not insane…." Raven rubbed his check. "And If I'm not mistaking… she pulled away after she began to kiss back."


End file.
